Edna Sapre
The housekeeper is an old person that owns a mansion and a garden. She tends a field of buttercups every day at 9:00 a.m. She owns a Sapre Flower, hidden in her safe in the attic of her mansion. She does not like people generally except for the well mannered. Edna has yearned for attention since she was a child, but now loathes it. She does not want to be on the news. History In 1986, she was born in the hospital wing of her mansion. She had OCD. During her childhood, she generally followed her elders around and therefore was socially awkward. Although she had a a lot of free time and learned many things from her elders, her parents were always too busy. The one person that could take care of her, was her great uncle. Unfortunately, he fell ill to a mysterious disease when she was 5 years old. When she was 6, her great uncle was close to death. When all hope was lost, a mysterious stranger/doctor came and found a cure, in exchange for a Sapre Flower. She did not know much at the time and watched as her great uncle gradually shut himself out of the real world, mumbling things like, "They'll be coming soon" and "We can't let them steal our treasure" (Alex Sapre gave him a realistically fake one). When she was 10, her country's government fell and a new dictatorship fell upon the country. Edna had to stay inside every day. When she was 13 she started collecting newspapers. Also, her grandparents died the day after the government was restored. That was the last time she saw her great uncle, at their funeral, before he locked himself out completely. When she was 15, she became a journalist. When she was 20, she was under arrest but was released a few minutes later since there was a misunderstanding. When she was 24, she got married to a man named William. When she was 39, her parents died and left all their wealth to her. When she was 56, all her savings were stolen and she was forced to live a house in poor condition. When she was 57, her husband was arrested and half of her savings were returned. Therefore, she had to fire most of her servants and destroy the hospital wing because of that. When she was 61, she cut off contact from the world, save for 1 hour of yelling at people. At this rate, she fell into a severe period of depression. She was much more crankier, and her OCD rose higher than the average. Until she met Tibbs. Personality Many people would describe Edna as a cranky and bitter person but she can actually be very nice if she decides that you are actually a good person at heart, and if you are polite to her. She thinks of her flower as "the son I never had" due to her having no permanent partner and therefore, no descendants. Her terrible mood is due to people constantly vandalizing her house so she became bitter over the years, added to the fact that she did not have any children or any living family members. Edna with a gun.png|I'm not the real villian in the story am I Mr. Sagan? Edna 5.png|I NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT ANYDAY BUT TODAY! (October 13th A (Altered Timeline)) Edna 4.png|Edna trying to arrest "Yakov Shmirdof" (October 13) Edna 3.png|I'm doing what I do every evening. I walk my little cute, adorable fuffy-buns (her ex's dog) Edna 2.png|Edna as a journalist, Edna 1.png|I SEE YOU SNEAKING INTO THAT LIQUOR STORE YOUNG MAN! (Happy and fulfilled) Capture.png|For my wishy washy husband. Capture.PNG Edna's Husband 2.PNG Edna 6.PNG|Ha-ha BURN YOU SUCKER! BURN! Edna 7.PNG|Edna. you're living in the past. Literally! Edna 8.PNG|I'm not drunk you buffoon! I'm a time traveller! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Adventures of Tibbs Hodgeman Category:Tibbs Hodgeman and the Force of Dread Category:Alex Sapre Category:Witherstorm Category:Humans Category:Tibbs' Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Tibbs Hodgeman and the Robot-of-Destroyer 2000